


【农橘+丞俊】疼谁多一点？/姐姐喜欢我

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: * 3P车注意！3P！洁癖慎入！* 金主和他的两个小情人* 「 别睡觉了，睡我吧 」的后续





	【农橘+丞俊】疼谁多一点？/姐姐喜欢我

01

风过落叶满地，行人三三两两握着小吃漫步，呵出的热气在空气中飘散开，落地窗则将冷气完全隔绝开来。

开关按下，吸尘器陡然停止运转，毛衣被抻到手肘露出硬朗线条的手臂还有点发麻，陈立农把插头拔了，客厅已经收拾妥帖，明天还要把各个房间打扫一遍。

摊懒在沙发上却得不到片刻宁静，烦人的声响总是从门内传来，他当然知道那是什么。

范丞丞你个崽种。

 

02

CD架按曲风分门别类摆放，只是整齐罗列到最边上总会横七竖八的乱摆。林彦俊叹了口气，指尖在摆放好的侧面滑过一一挑选，顺便把乱躺着就快落下的CD重新摆好。

一只手从后搂在腰间，左侧肩上多了一份重量，还在挑选的手也被人握住，林彦俊没使力，顺着股力量滑到Jazz区「Moanin'」——Art Blacker and The Jazz Messengers于1958年Blue Note出的LP。

“你能不能好好收拾一下？”

“全收拾好了姐姐就不会来帮我收了。”耳后的呼吸带着温热，像刚吃过的巧克力。

范丞丞两只手指反方向拨开另一人手中的CD壳，音量选在中度，用来播放Jazz刚刚好。左脚放下右脚轻颠，房间内的气氛慵懒中透着点暧昧。

 

“姐姐偏心。”

“农农把家里全打扫了一遍，你连自己房间都整理不好。”

林彦俊的头被迫偏向右侧，身后的人耍脾气在肩头咬了一口。

“你又咬我，”鼻息喷在裸露的部位像有什么东西爬过，“老是这样我怎么疼你啊？”

“说好的平分，周日还不是被陈立农给占了！”

“他总是做的多说的少，买菜做饭打扫卫生全都是人家做的，你就只顾着在沙发上打电动，我多给他一点奖励也是应该的啊。”林彦俊转了个身，双手在委屈巴巴的脸上向外扯成一个可笑的表情。

“你什么时候可以懂事一点喔？”明明和门外的人同一种口音，陈立农的听起来就那么讨厌，姐姐听起来就像在撒娇，“你得做点什么，姐姐才有理由疼你啊。”

 

突然之间受到推力身体向后仰，失去平衡摔在床上，随后范丞丞便欺身压上来，床头柜上的威化巧克力只吃了一小块，剩下的裹着包装袋被震在地板上。

粗暴又带着胡搅蛮缠的吻显然是没把话听进去，红色毛衣被卷到腋下的位置，斑驳的印记像戳章一样印满上半身，林彦俊给他顺背，但范丞丞好像更生气了。

床上的人贴着向后挪，空调被发出窸窣声，只是脚踝被一把钳制住动弹不得，孤零零裸露在空气中的乳头受到了虐待，拼命吮吸就要把不存在的乳汁给吸出来，乳晕被全部含在嘴中一口咬下去，林彦俊痛得拱起身又被按了回去。

“干嘛啦你？”

“全都是陈立农的，我留个印记也要被批评了吗？”委委屈屈还要耍脾气，换做别人早该把他揍一顿了，可他就是喜欢啊，有什么办法。

“哪里敢批评我的小宝贝。”小醋坛子不是一般难哄，龇牙强忍着胸口的疼痛，来不及遮掩裤子就被扒了干净。

 

范丞丞本身就是个急性子，这会儿又在气头上，下手没个轻重，上来就将两指塞了进去，胡乱敷衍应付导致的后果就是上一次实战证明比另一人还大的傲人尺寸根本根本挤不进去，托着屁股总算挤进一个伞头就把人疼得直捶他胸口，费了好大的劲儿强行吞进去，逼出汗倒抽一口凉气。

缓慢的爵士乐乍听起来似乎与这种场合有些违和，但又诡异的融入在一起。他没管姐姐有没有完全适应就自顾自地挺动，分明疼得音调中都带着颤抖，也听不出身下的人有半点责怪的意思。

猫抓人一般毫无威慑力的爪子被按在床上，想要听叫床的人自然不会主动去把嘴堵上，毕竟还有的人也可以一起听听。

闲不住的嘴总要有个地方安置，身上的印记都可以被衣服遮挡住，唯有脖颈这些需要裸露的地方一直是禁区。

禁区又怎样，范丞丞是什么三好学生吗？

 

事前准备不充分只好边跑边适应了，想要回抱住小宝贝的肩的双手早被钳制住了，双腿便攀上腰间承受一次次没什么技巧但胜在天资优越每动一下就足够欲仙欲死的猛烈撞击。

到了后面音调也变了，“唔！呃，小宝贝还跟姐姐……啊！生气吗？”

小宝贝懒得回答他，一个劲的问问问，烦不烦？每周都让出去一天了还要被说不懂事，门外的人那么狡猾还要向着他，全世界小宝贝最委屈！

 

03

不开门的话扣门声是不会停的，范丞丞胡乱套了条裤子赤裸着上身慢悠悠地走去开门。

“干嘛？”

“饭做好了，赶紧出来吃。”

“我不饿。”说着就要关上门，只是外面的力道太大，门还是留出一条缝隙。

“谁问你了，我叫姐姐吃饭。”

陈立农从门缝里瞧了一眼，林彦俊赤裸上身侧躺在床上，被子恰到好处的留出香肩和腰以上的位置，但背后却被遮了严实，外侧的腿屈着耷拉在身前，一手掌就能握住的脚踝在边缘若隐若现，不用猜也知道是精心摆弄过的盖法。

 

“不用你担心，我会喂饱姐姐的。”故意展示胸膛吻痕的人耀武扬威，“姐姐也这么觉得，对吧？”

姐姐大口喘着粗气，失神的双眼无法对焦，浑身还处于痉挛状态。从来争的只是夜晚的归属权，白天的选择权仍在林彦俊手里，跟被操得失神的人讲话是没用的，基本就像个提线木偶任人摆布。

眼神能杀人的话这几秒间陈立农大概已经杀了不下万次，范丞丞看着愤恨转身的背影，今日心情极佳。

 

04

坐落在高档商业区的美容护理中心如果不提前预约的话是要排上一上午队的，十点开张对于服务的消费者群体来说这个时间刚刚好，刚打扫完便迎来了今天的第一位客人。

客人透过墨镜瞅了一眼排班表，“22号呢？”

“他今天不上班，可以的话让我帮您护理吧。”

说话的是一个年纪轻轻的黄毛小子，他打量了一眼，点点头说好吧。

 

黄毛小子端了杯温水进来时客人正宽衣解带，身上有吻痕并不少见，良好的职业素养让他对客人身上的印记已经见怪不怪了。可眼下浑身大片斑驳的痕迹着实把人吓了一跳，那人似乎注意到了他的视线。

“别担心，我不是集邮男，家里小坏蛋们和我斗气干的。”

黄毛小子随机一愣，“们”？马上又恢复了镇定，替趴好的客人给下半身盖上了专用毛毯。恒温箱里的热毛巾盖在上半身捂到湿润后开始缓慢而循序渐进的按摩。

“这个力道可以吗？”

“嗯，挺好的。”

有些客人喜欢安静的享受放松，有些客人则把护理当成可倾诉吐槽和陪聊的秘密基地，而一句“客人心情好像很好/不好呢。”的回答就可以立刻将两者分开而采取不同的服务策略。 ——美容护理中心员工手册第一条

 

黄毛小子等了良久也不见回应，正准备改变策略时客人又说话了，闷闷的声音从专用床上给脸部留出的圆洞中传来。

“家里的小坏蛋喔，一个比一个难哄。”

“哦，为什么呢？”提出疑问让话语权掌握在客人手中，总能让对话更轻松省力的进行下去，又能给客人一个话少服务好的印象。

“一个喔，表面乖巧懂事，心里藏了不知道多少小九九。事事省心，把人哄得晕乎乎的，那点小心思喔，睁一只眼闭一只眼就过去了。”

背上的吻痕总在最敏感的部位变得密集，两边腰侧上吻痕与吻痕中空隙的地方也因为牵连而呈现淡粉色红成一片。

“您这些……？”

“都是他啊。”客人拱起屁股挪了挪位，下半身的毛毯滑落到腿根，黄毛小子又重新帮他盖好，“但是很乖喔，每次都留在穿衣服能盖住的地方，很听话，这点真是比另一个小坏蛋强多了。”

“但您好像……？”

“好像不愿意完全宠他？”客人接了话，“什么都好，就是总爱明里暗里欺负另一个，非要把人气得跳脚才罢休，独占欲很强的。”

黄毛小子抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩，好腹黑啊这个人。

 

“我扶您翻个身。”

“好。”

从脱衣到现在一直看的都是背部，算是占有欲很强但充满爱意因此克制的等级，可前面好像不是那么回事了。

“灯光照到我眼睛了。”

“好的我给您拿个东西敷敷。”热毛巾敷在眼睛上，温热的水汽给了红肿的双眼润物细无声的治愈。

 

客人是遮住看不见了，但黄毛小子依旧不知道该从哪下手。从脖颈一直到小腹都是胡乱又蛮横的戳章，比起后背力度刚好的吻痕，前面则是狂风骤雨后的重灾区了。

牙印透露出使不完的力气，乳晕上的那两个还结了血痂，只留着肿胀未消的乳头在孤零零的矗立，黄毛小子忍不住就泛起怜悯之心。

客人即使被遮住眼也能看穿他的心思，“另一个发脾气就会这样。”

“那您也，让着他？”黄毛小子停顿一下选择用词。

“没办法啊，他心思单纯，争不过抢不过又一直忍着，只能偷偷疼他。委委屈屈的好可怜，发脾气就由着他了。”

 

也太纵容了吧？黄毛小子涂开身体乳时格外小心地避开伤口。

“让他多做点事才有理由疼他喔，又不听我的。小孩子一样才不管那么多，就要从头到尾都疼他。”

黄毛小子只点头应着，刚刚按摩手部的时候，客人疼得嘶了一声，自己也是吓了一跳，这得使多大的力气才能掐出绕满手腕的淤青。

 

05

“您应该特别头疼吧？”

“是喔，多疼一个另一个就生气，每个都说我偏心。哄一哄喔，马上就蹬鼻子上脸要答应这个答应那个。嘶——”

“对不起，太重了吗？我轻一点。”

“您这是，呃，谁咬的？”

黄毛小子看着大腿内侧的牙印，上下两排整整齐齐各印了一边，结的血痂外还有淤青。

“你猜猜？”

他按照给出的信息想了一下，单纯的那一个更像是会做这种事，配合上半身的牙印一脉相承，可腹黑的那个似乎也不是什么省油的灯，出其不意来一口，只要撒娇哄一哄就能被原谅混过去了，不是没可能。

“我，我猜不到。”

客人似乎不打算告诉他，“那就永远的是个谜了。”

 

黄毛小子将客人的腿屈起，热毛巾捂在涂满褪毛膏的部位，温热又湿润的感觉让客人放松下来。移开毛巾后本就保养得好只是新长出些耻毛的部位又变得光滑细腻了，黄毛小子凑近一些，用刮毛刀处理几根顽固分子。

手指涂了按摩膏在软趴趴的性器上游走，专业训练过的手法没几个客人能抵得住，不一会儿就半硬起来，尤其是还在腹股沟拨弄，客人的呼吸也变得急促，嘤咛的声音回荡在不大的VIP客房，蒙着眼更是引人遐想。

这样的专业服务总让有些久旱的客人想用来解决生理需求，甚至还有客人私下塞钱想要加长服务。黄毛小子呼了口气，这位客人的手指脚趾快把床单给抓成一坨了，他用干净的毛巾擦干了小腹手上的白浊，准备下一个部位的护理。

 

“接下来是体内项目了，您之前做过吗？”

“嗯。”

“好，那我就不再解释了，主要是有些客人没做过，刚上来就被吓一大跳闹着要投诉。”

客人又翻身趴了下去，黄毛小子看着紧俏圆润的屁股上的痕迹，和刚掰开就发现还肿胀着的穴口决定去拿一瓶消炎功能的体内按摩膏。

 

06

从上大课开始两个系草就开始互瞪了，明明单独交流都是随和又好相处的人，可偏偏放在一起总是八字不合，这在系里也是出了名的。

一个单肩挎着包，一个踹着口袋，站在台阶的平台下不远不近相隔一臂距离，刚下课的同学自觉绕开中间的两人。

还没听清到底在吵什么，一辆黑色轿车就停在眼前，听说好像是系草的远房哥哥来着，叫什么，俊哥？

 

“我的！”

“得了吧你都坐了多少次了！”

副驾驶旁的侧门被死死压着既打不开也关不上，后方车辆的喇叭已经显示出脾气了，可车外的两人丝毫没有退让的意思，吵得脑壳疼。

 

林彦俊瞟了一眼后视镜，后座系着安全带的两人依旧相互看不顺眼，不时轮流偷瞟后视镜看他，看着贼兮兮的样子林彦俊忍不住笑了出来。

“去买衣服哦，等下谁表现好，就坐副驾。”

两个系草似乎不吃妈妈端水摆平小孩的拙劣套路，但还是心不甘情不愿地拖拖拉拉蚊子叫说好。

 

“好老气哦。”林彦俊坐在沙发上抿了一口端来的红茶，试衣间外的两个小情人被打扮得快要三十岁了。

“这几套呢？都是春季最新款。”

他瞟了一眼，下巴努向小情人，“试试。”

 

红茶就剩薄薄一层铺在杯底，好慢哦，怎么还没好？交叠的双腿放了下来，走到长帘前还能听到里面的窸窣声，“我进来了哦。”

里面的人好像不太高兴，委委屈屈地搂着人不放，他一下下给人顺背。

“农农乖哦。”

陈立农摇了摇头，狗狗眼把人心里看软了半截，“姐姐还是更喜欢对不对他？就讨厌我。”

“哪有讨厌你？”

“那昨天……！”狗狗眼就快哭出来了，“是不是发脾气就有用！发脾气就可以独占姐姐然后操到说……唔！”

“公共场合不要讲这些啦！他不懂事农农也跟着不懂事喔？”

陈立农掰开横捂着嘴的青葱玉指，“懂事就要被放到一边了吼！那我也不要懂事ne！”

 

牙齿重重磕在饱满的唇瓣，还没来得及接纳身后的手不停作祟就快把屁股抓散了，背贴着墙像袋鼠一样挂在陈立农身上，会阴磨蹭之下那东西已经虎视眈眈地顶在了股间。

“姐姐……唔！给你道歉好不好？”

 

地毯吸音，本就是猫走路的脚步声几乎听不见，刚走到长帘前里面的人像预先感知一把将人拽了进去。

刚平息下的呼吸又被打乱了节奏，只是还没窒息多久马上就停止了攻势，范丞丞的手捏着他的下巴不放开。

口腔里还有麝香味快把他恶心坏了。

 

“你又偷偷帮他口！”

“我，我没有。”范丞丞的衣角被一只藏在袖口里的手拽住。

掐着下巴的拇指蹭掉还残留在嘴角没擦干净的白浊，“这什么？”

林彦俊眼神心虚地乱瞟。

 

怒气值十分的人盯着眼睛又大又圆满脸无辜的人还没想好怎么办，外边熟悉的声音又响了起来：“范丞丞你好了没有？换个衣服磨磨唧唧那么久，又想偷偷对姐……俊哥做什么？”

“想做什么的是你吧！”

掀开帘子就是一穿正装就人模狗样斯文败类的陈立农正踹着西裤口袋一脸欠扁的笑容。

 

07

“这个很重哦，没有人来帮一下姐姐吗？”

一个在沙发上盘腿抱着抱枕打电动，手柄就快被捏烂了，另一个坐在地毯靠着沙发把车厘子核涂得到处都是，丝毫没有要捡的意思，对他的话更是充耳不闻。

从回家的时候就开始不知道在发哪门子脾气，早上还争来争去的副驾驶没一个人愿意坐。林彦俊叹了口气，粘着水的手在围裙上擦干净，只好一个人从厨房端出沉甸甸的锅。

 

火锅汤底咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，平常争先恐后给他夹菜的两个小情人只顾着埋头对付眼前一亩三分地。林彦俊的牙齿磕着碗沿，夹了个手打牛肉丸给陈立农，却没想到被夹开了。

“我吃饱了。”陈立农擦干净嘴就踩着拖鞋回沙发上继续打刚暂停的游戏。

“我也不饿。”范丞丞还没咽下也跟着跑了。

 

08

林彦俊洗好了他们喜欢水果，端在茶几上时居然还被嫌弃挡着电视屏幕，这次的气很大啊，姐姐小心翼翼地在沙发上挤了个位置。

“农农？”

刚碰到脸颊的手就被一把甩开，避瘟神一般往右边挪，挪一下林彦俊就跟着挪一下，直到挪到边上才停下来。林彦俊抚上握着手柄青筋凸起的手臂靠在肩上。

“再生气，姐姐都不知道该怎么办了。”

电视屏幕上终于game over了，十指相扣见没再反抗，姐姐就跨坐在陈立农身上，胸膛的手把人推进沙发，额头相抵，睫毛扫得陈立农有些痒。

“又在气什么啊？可不可以和姐姐说？”

手被拉到腰间带着摩挲，悄悄伸出的舌尖在唇上舔了一圈还来不及捉住又马上缩了回去。

 

“姐姐很没有原则，谁发脾气马上就哄毫无底线！答应过什么全都忘到脑后了！”范丞丞扭头怒气冲冲的声音把他吓了一跳。

“你才答应这周只给我口的！”

“我！我……”

“我什么？我不出来了吧？”

 

“好了丞丞你不要生气，姐姐，姐姐答……”

“你又要答应他什么！”沙发上的人气不过，掰过林彦俊的头看向自己，“你刚答应我不会再依他了！”

“姐姐……！农农，没有，姐姐真的没有！”

 

“陈立农你又想霸占你这个狐狸精！”

“你骂谁呢范丞丞我告诉你你不要得寸进尺占了便宜还不知道乖！”

 

眼看着批斗大会又要变成互殴现场，林彦俊赶忙拉住，“好了好了不要吵了，两个都是姐姐的宝贝，都是姐姐的错，好吗？”

两个小情人哼了一声，范丞丞终究还是在陈立农旁边坐下了，“姐姐摸他，那我呢？”

还在敞开双腿间轻轻揉蹭的手一顿，林彦俊试探性地问，“嗯，那，给丞丞踩，可以吗？”

“哼，勉强吧。”

林彦俊跨坐变成侧坐在陈立农身上，一双小脚丫在范丞丞胯间不紧不慢地轻踩，两个脚趾之间的缝隙顺着裤子里的形状上下滑动。比脚灵活的手也没闲着，还没一会儿就鼓起了一包。

游戏手柄到了范丞丞手中，撑着林彦俊屈起的膝盖重新和游戏较劲，陈立农懒得看他光会氪金陷进都避不开的游戏水平，大手大腿后侧穿过双腿之间蹂躏起来，弄湿了一片便将食指塞进嘴里，自有姐姐牌清洗机给他洗得干干净净。

 

09

两个小情人还衣着端正，林彦俊却衣冠不整地被按在沙发上，长裤被褪到膝弯，细嫩但布满斑驳的大腿和胸之间拱成了一个直角。

“不要！今天，今天让姐姐休息一下，好不好？”

 

衣柜里全是细带丁字裤的人突然穿上不是很合身的贴身平角内裤本来就很奇怪了，大一号的内裤松松垮垮挂在胯间被一把扯了下来。

陈立农故意抑扬顿挫的说，“吼！看来我发现了惊天秘密吼！”

“姐姐又被着我们去护理中心是吧？”想扭动摆脱束缚的屁股被范丞丞很打了一巴掌，臀瓣被印着巴掌印颤动。

“怎么，不说话了？”范丞丞迫使撅着屁股趴在沙发的人抬起头，“我们都满足不了姐姐吗？那种情色交易场所为什么还没被端掉？”

“别，别乱说……姐姐生气了！”这种情况下努力摆出的凶悍表情实在可笑。

 

“啊！痛！”

堵在后穴的叉型黑色粗胶带被撕下一条，将汗毛连根拔起把人疼得直逼出生理泪水，“说那么多干嘛，不想听。”陈立农将胶带递给范丞丞，接过之后无比默契地原样贴好堵住猪。

陈立农这边忙着扒衣服，努了努下巴范丞丞便蹬蹬蹬地跑去翻纸袋，打开绒面礼盒的时候林彦俊快被气撅过去，给你们买的东西就这么糟蹋？

 

手腕在身前被范丞丞的领带捆了扎实，本就有淤青的手腕被紧紧勒得生疼。双腿被屈在腰两侧，陈立农的皮带在大腿和肋骨下绕着斑驳的身子一圈捆了起来。脖子上的是买给自己的皮带，领带夹一边一个夹在还有牙印的乳头，阴茎像剪彩一样被手腕多余出一段的领带连在一起系了蝴蝶结，偏偏嘴上被胶带堵着只能呜呜呜。

 

两个小情人忙着用拍立得拍照摆造型，正面侧面各好几张，表情越生气越是开心，将人扭到背面的时候，陈立农找了个油性马克笔，在圣涡的位置涂涂画画。

“范丞丞你拍清楚哦。”

 

林彦俊侧着脸，这个姿势只能趴在沙发上，后穴因为动作被扯开一些。

 

RBQ.

 

10

“我要后面，其他部位你随意。”

陈立农解开身上的皮带，捆住了腿总归是经看不经用，他舔了一口因为挣扎而磨破皮通红的部位。

手指捅进去的时候不是温暖而是冰凉，好像在里面用了什么薄荷味的东西，只是后穴因为肿胀未消而比平时更挤了，稍稍搅动扩张就把人疼得不轻，更别说性器了，硬邦邦的大家伙把后穴填满时眼泪也被逼出来。

 

陈立农环着姐姐的腰不停抽插，隔着胶带也能听见疼痛的呜咽。

呜呜呜农农轻一点好不好？真的好痛哦你都不心疼姐姐呜呜呜？姐姐真的很森气呜呜呜——啊～

肿肿的甬道疼得要死又因为小情人偏爱碾压G点而爽得不行，疼和爽交织在一起把人欺负得只知道哭。

 

后穴事件的罪魁祸首也没闲着，大家伙总在手边晃荡，姐姐还以为要帮他打出来，主动讨好将手握住阴茎却被一把打开了，范丞丞扶着狰狞的阴茎插进相贴的手腕间，因为被领带束缚着而格外紧，光是挤进去就把人爽得长舒口气。

只是本就淤青的手腕被领带的拉扯而疼痛不已，手腕内侧被蹭得磨破皮也是小事了，姐姐因为领带而相连在一起的阴茎被粗暴地任意拉扯。

呜呜呜丞丞不要再扯了好不好？太疼了呜呜呜，换个位置，姐姐帮你口可以吗呜呜呜呜——

 

范丞丞好像听懂了他的话，“真的吗？”姐姐捣头如蒜，撕下胶带后姐姐自觉地俯下身，还捆着的双手扶着性器，一小口一小口轻舔龟头。

范丞丞可没那个耐性，也不管大小有没适应，抓着姐姐的头就一把按下去，一按到底直戳小舌把人呛得就想吐出来疯狂咳嗽，可就是坏心眼地按着头不放。

 

姐姐的嘴角裂了。

 

给小宝贝用紧致的口腔和灵巧的舌头按摩时宛如这才是今晚的饕餮盛宴，嗯嗯嗯的吞咽声不绝于耳，惹得身后的人好不妒忌。

突然加快的疯狂挺身即使是刻意收了牙齿也还是磕在阴茎上，范丞丞吃痛，指着陈立农的脸就开始骂。

 

“好了好了，不要吵了……啊！姐，姐姐等下也给农农口好不好？”

“你答应了这周只给我口的！”

“没有没有丞丞不要生气！啊啊啊！姐姐不口了只帮农农腿——嗯啊啊！农农轻一，点——”

 

姐姐扭头十分小心不牵扯到绑着的阴茎，对陈立农做了个嘘的手势。

农农不要和他争了啦，姐姐偷偷，啊！偷偷帮你口——

裂了的嘴一张一合的发出无声的口型。

 

陈立农猛得一挺，竖起食指比了个一。

 

好好，一个月，好吗？

 

陈立农装作心不甘情不愿的妥协，原本只是说一周，姐姐自己说一个月的，他只不过顺水推舟。

 

11

又舔又吸的总算是把范宝宝哄得舒舒服服，两人在各自主场忙得好不开心总算射出第一波，范丞丞看着姐姐可怜的阴茎被扯得疼出一滩眼睛提溜一转。

“干嘛？”

“让我也用下。”

“你找别的地方去。”

“别嘛陈立农，大家一起用嘛。”

 

蹩脚的台湾腔把人恶心的满身鸡皮，还趴着的姐姐被扶起来像三明治夹心一样跪在两人之间，范丞丞从前面穿过膝弯将姐姐的腿捞在两侧，陈立农还环着姐姐的腰。

“丞丞不可以！会坏掉的！”

姐姐被这架势吓得不轻，夹在中间拼命挣扎。比预想中还要更大的反应，达到目的的人笑着衔住姐姐的喉结。

“姐姐放心，一人一下，放轻松。”陈立农拍了拍姐姐的屁股。

 

林彦俊脚不沾地悬空的夹在两人之间，下面的洞被两根锄头一下一下来回交替全力开拓，几乎靠后面就能高潮的人浑身颤栗。

呜呜呜呜好了你们不要在玩姐姐了呜呜呜呜——

低着头想偷偷抹掉射在范丞丞小腹上的白浊被脖颈两侧不同节奏各自舔弄的舌头玩得蜷着脚趾哭花了脸。

 

各自在脖颈印好印记，忍不住了就直接射在里面，反正也不会挨骂，顺流而下的白浊一滴滴拍打在沙发上，色情又淫糜。

“姐姐饿吗？要不要吃点水果？”

衔在口中的车厘子把话堵了干净，宛如掉进水里先就谁的修罗场问题又来了。

“姐姐觉得我们谁更厉害，嗯？”

 

“姐姐怎么不说话了？”

“唔，可能晕过去了吧，来来，赶紧用力，操醒了再问。”

 

-END

 

番外：

 

两个小蜜蜂最近格外忙碌殷勤。

从上次双双生气事件后姐姐最近下不了床，后穴肿得更不能坐，每天撅着屁股趴在主卧床上，两个小情人一口一个给姐姐上药给姐姐换衣比吃饭还勤快。

理由正当可总是冠冕堂皇，披着伺候照顾的皮一个比一个贼精，根本分不清到底是是换衣还是猥亵，上药还是指奸。

 

陈立农好像还在睡觉，终于躲开这崽种了。

范丞丞蹑手蹑脚地扭开姐姐的房门，没锁！肯定是在等我！

 

范宝宝美滋滋地推门而入，眼前的画面让笑容僵在脸上。

“你们在干什么！”

姐姐嘴角还悬着渍，趴在床上扭头正想解释什么，马上就被靠着床头的人捏着下巴掰正了头，胯间还硬着的东西也懒得遮掩，扶着东西对准小口又塞进去。

“你觉得呢？”


End file.
